


Worth It All

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is willing to do anything to set his friends free from Viggo’s clutches.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Worth It All

“Let them go. I did everything you asked me to do. Now just let them go!” Hiccup yelled the words desperately, pulled at his bonds. He was tied up in Viggo’s tent, standing before him, hands bound behind his back. His friends were all bound before Viggo as well, on their knees. Ryker stood behind Hiccup, a sword out and pointing at him.

“Did you?” Viggo asked. He hefted the Dragon Eye in his hand. They’d lost. They’d lost terribly. They hadn’t found Heather, and they’d all been captured. Their dragons were in cages, no doubt about to be subject to horrible treatment. Hiccup had made a deal with Viggo: the Dragon Eye for his friends’ freedom, but now, the man wasn’t fulfilling his side of it. “This is a beautiful artifact, I must say.” Viggo put the Dragon Eye down on the table, came over to Hiccup. Hiccup hated that he had to lift his head a little to meet his eyes. He was tall, but Viggo was taller. “But, then again, so are you, my dear.” He reached a hand out for his face, and Hiccup tried backing away, but he felt Ryker’s sword poke at his back. He had nowhere to go, and so Viggo’s hand landed on his cheek. It was softer than he’d thought it would be, and large. Hiccup hated it. He wrenched his head away, sneering.

“Don’t touch me.” The way Viggo had called him “dear” set off alarms in his head, and so had the way he’d touched him. Hiccup felt sick to his stomach. 

“I gave you the Dragon Eye,” Hiccup said. “You said you would let my friends go if you had it, so let. Them. Go.”

Viggo smiled. “You know, I don’t think I will. Not just yet.”

Hiccup swallowed hard, looked to his friends. He didn’t want them witnessing what he figured was about to happen. They all looked terrified, panicked, even Astrid, who was usually good at keeping her composure. 

“What do you want?” Hiccup asked, looking back to Viggo. The sword digging into his back reminded him that he couldn’t get out of this with fighting. He had to maneuver his way out.

“A taste of you,” Viggo said to Hiccup. He took him by the jaw, looked him over. “My brother never mentioned that you were so stunning. And your intellect…” Viggo whistled- “Incredible.”

Hiccup swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. He tried not to look at his friends again, couldn’t anyway with the way Viggo was holding his face. 

“If you do this for me,” Viggo said, “I will let you  _ and  _ your friends go.”

“And our dragons?” Hiccup wanted to make sure he got everyone’s freedom out of this. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Toothless.

“Yes,” Viggo said, lowering his hand to fiddle with a strap on Hiccup’s armor. “Will you do it?”

Hiccup had to take a few breaths before answering. He didn’t  _ want  _ to do this, but really, he had no choice. He couldn’t imagine what imprisonment by the Dragon Hunters would be like. And besides, Viggo would force himself upon him anyway if he didn’t. Maybe this way, it would hurt less. 

“Do my friends and your brother have to be here?” Hiccup asked. 

“Yes,” Viggo said. “As insurance. And it’s good to have a guard if you don’t listen.”

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, felt adrenaline rushing hot through his blood. He wanted to run, to scream, to fight, but he could do none of that, not without getting himself or someone he loved killed. He opened his eyes and met Viggo’s gaze.

“I’ll do it.”

  
  


Viggo had Hiccup’s bonds cut, and then made him undress. Hiccup did it slowly, well aware of the eyes on him. He was sure some of his friends were looking, just out of morbid curiosity. He couldn’t really blame them. And Ryker was looking too, still holding his sword pointed at him. Hiccup’s face was red with humiliation. 

Viggo stepped over to Hiccup once the last of his clothes were discarded, ran a hand over his chest. The touch was foreign, made his skin crawl. 

“Beautiful,” Viggo breathed. He tweaked one of Hiccup’s nipples, and Hiccup made a growling sound in his throat. That had sent arousal zinging down to his cock, and he hated it. “I promise this will be enjoyable for you,” he told him. He took him by the hip with one hand, the other going up to cup his face. The spikes on Viggo’s belt pressed dangerously against his stomach, threatening to break skin. Hiccup could feel Viggo’s hot breath on his face, and then he was pressing his mouth to his. The kiss was gentler than what Hiccup had expected from him. It was almost hesitant at first. 

Hiccup knew his part in this. He had to cooperate in this if he wanted his friends to be set free, and cooperating, at the moment, meant kissing back. 

So, he swallowed down his shame and disgust and did. He’d never kissed an enemy before, had very much never wanted to. Yet here he was, doing just that. 

_ It’s to free my friends,  _ Hiccup told himself to give himself strength.  _ I’m doing this for them.  _

Viggo’s lips were soft and plump against his. The kiss grew more firm, and then he felt a tongue teasing at his lips. Hiccup grunted in discontentment, but opened his mouth and allowed Viggo entrance regardless. He had no choice in this. 

Viggo’s exploration of his mouth was slow, gentle. The man hummed a little, pressed himself closer, and Hiccup flinched as the spikes on his belt cut the barest way into his stomach. 

Finally, Viggo was done kissing him. He pulled away, smiled at Hiccup with his teeth, and Hiccup hated the look.

“On your knees,” Viggo told Hiccup, putting a hand to his shoulder. Hiccup knew what was coming next, absolutely despised it, but went down on his knees anyway. Viggo began undoing his belt, and Hiccup grimaced.

“Aw, don’t make that face,” Viggo crooned. He took Hiccup under the chin. “I promise that after this part it will be good for you.”

“I don’t…” Hiccup stopped himself. He’d been about to say that he didn’t want to do this. But that didn’t matter, because he  _ had  _ to do this.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as Viggo dug a hand down into his pants. The hand under his chin tightened its grip, and he felt something hot near his mouth.

“Open,” Viggo ordered.

Hiccup did, and he nearly gagged at the taste of what slipped inside. It was just flesh, but  _ Viggo’s  _ flesh, and he hated it. It was like he could taste how twisted he was on it. Viggo was large, his girth nearly stretching his jaw in order for him to not bite down on him. The urge was there, most definitely. It would be wonderful to hurt Viggo for this, but he couldn’t, had to follow through with this. 

Hiccup made a distressed sound around the flesh in his mouth as Viggo pushed himself towards the back of his throat. He didn’t want him going any farther, sure that he would gag. He was hard and hot and  _ long _ . Gods, he didn’t want him in his throat. Hiccup took ahold of Viggo’s thighs to have something to brace himself with. No matter what happened, he wasn’t going to pull back, wasn’t going to fight this. He was going to show Viggo that he was strong and that he could do this. 

Hiccup gagged as Viggo touched the back of his throat, squeezed his thighs hard. A tear fell from one of his tightly shut eyes. 

His throat convulsed around the foreign object, made obscene sounds around it. Hiccup was choking, but trying his best not to pull away. He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t! He could do this!

“Remarkable,” Viggo breathed. He had a hand in Hiccup’s hair. “You have a gag reflex but you’re fighting it to do this for you friends.”

Hiccup hoped that said friends weren’t watching this. He heard a sob come from one of them, but he couldn’t distinguish who it was, too focused on breathing through his nose. He was flooded with Viggo’s musk. It was strong, and that nearly worked to gag him too. 

“Suck,” Viggo ordered. “And open your eyes and look at me. I want to see that beautiful green.”

Hiccup did as he was told. Luckily, Viggo allowed him to pull back so that his cock wasn’t in his throat anymore. Hiccup sucked on what was in his mouth, met Viggo’s gaze from under his eyelashes. Viggo was breathless, clearly enjoying that. Hiccup hated that he was getting pleasure from him. He glared. 

It was a while before Viggo seemed to have enough of this. Then he was having Hiccup suck on his fingers, and Hiccup hated that too. 

After that, Viggo took Hiccup by the hair and pulled him up, then led him over his his chair with the dragon skull on top of it. Hiccup felt sick looking at that chair, at the blood that still stained the skull. 

Viggo sat and pulled Hiccup into his lap. His hands went around to his ass. The fingers that Hiccup had sucked on probed at his hole, and Hiccup gasped and arched, grabbed onto an arm of the chair to steady himself. This was going to hurt, he was sure.

Hiccup hissed as one of Viggo’s fingers went past his rim. Yep, it hurt. He tried taking a deep breath, telling his body to relax. It had to get through this, just like the rest of him. 

“It won’t hurt forever, darling,” Viggo told him. “Just let me get in deeper.”

Hiccup breathed hard as Viggo’s finger went all the way into him. Then he was curling it, searching around for something. Hiccup had no idea what it could be until pleasure arced through his body. Hiccup gave a cry, curled into Viggo, was left utterly breathless. His eyes nearly rolled back.

“What… what is that?” Hiccup panted. He clutched hard at the arms of the chair, not wanting to touch Viggo to get through this. He didn’t need him for that. 

“Your prostate,” Viggo answered. “It brings great pleasure, doesn’t it?”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded. That was telling the truth. 

He forgot all about his friends and Ryker as Viggo inserted a second finger and rubbed at that spot. Hiccup writhed and danced on Viggo’s fingers, moaning. He just couldn’t help it with the way he was feeling. His cock was hard and leaking. He hadn’t thought Viggo would be able to get him hard, but here he was. 

“That’s it, darling,” Viggo rumbled. “That’s it.”

Hiccup whined when Viggo withdrew his fingers, but then he felt something much larger than that pressing at his hole. Suddenly, everything came back to him: his friends, Ryker, why he was doing this. He glared at Viggo, though it probably wasn’t an impressive look coming from his lap. 

Hiccup yelped as Viggo’s cock was pushed into him.  _ Okay, that definitely hurt.  _ He was thicker than just two fingers had been. Hiccup tossed his head back, growled when Viggo decided that that was an invitation to kiss along his throat. He wanted to tell him not to touch him, but he was doing more than touching him at the moment. He was  _ inside  _ him. 

Hiccup moaned as Viggo pushed himself all the way inside. He took ahold of Hiccup’s hips, forced him down onto him. For a moment the two of them just stayed like that, breathless, forgetting about their audience.

“Now, move,” Viggo said, words clearly an order. “You’re a Dragon Rider. Use your hips.”

Hiccup gritted his teeth, then did so, found that that rubbed Viggo’s length against that pleasure spot inside of him. He closed his eyes, mouth falling open, voice coming out in a loud moan. He was rocking on Viggo, using all the flexibility he had, and Viggo seemed quite pleased, letting out a quiet groan. He ran his hands along Hiccup’s naked back, and the touch raised the hair along his spine. Pleasure pooled in his extremities and his stomach. 

Hiccup was pulled from all of it when he heard crying. It was coming from multiple people, from more than one Dragon Rider. 

“Hiccup, you don’t have to do this!” That was Snotlout. Hiccup tried to turn his head that way, but Viggo grabbed him hard by the jaw and turned his head back.

“Eyes on me. Don’t stop moving.”

“You’ll let them go after?”

Viggo took his face with one hand, pulled him into a kiss. “Promise.”

So, Hiccup ignored the crying and more yells from his friends. Snotlout seemed to have rallied them, and now they were all shouting for him to stop, saying that they weren’t worth it. But they were to Hiccup. Hiccup would do  _ anything _ to save his friends, and that’s exactly what he was doing. 

Hiccup panted in exertion as he worked himself on Viggo. It felt odd to have something so big in him, something that belonged to another person. It was hard and hot and  _ throbbing _ inside of him. 

Thinking about it sickened him, so, Hiccup decided to focus on the pleasure instead, because there was plenty of that. It sizzled through his nerves, sparked and flared. Viggo put one of his hands around Hiccup’s cock so that his movements were making him thrust into him. Hiccup gasped and cried out, dug his nails into the arms of the chair, continued working himself over Viggo. He had to do this. He had to. 

Hiccup met Viggo’s gaze, hoping he still held his glare despite the pleasure coursing through him. Viggo’s mouth was open in heavy breaths, and he ran a hand through Hiccup’s now-sweaty hair.

“Almost there, darling?” Viggo asked, giving his cock a squeeze.

“Nngh!” was all Hiccup could answer with. Yes, he was almost there. He didn’t want to climax because of Viggo, but he would have no choice.

Hiccup tossed his head and closed his eyes as his climax hit him. It thundered and rolled through his body, set him shaking and shuddering. He gasped and shouted, felt his muscles constricting around Viggo’s cock as if they wanted more. There was something hot and sticky inside of him. 

It was done. The two of them just stayed there, gasping for breath. Hiccup’s body was taut, but he finally managed to relax it. Viggo was softening inside of him and sliding out. Hiccup’s face reddened when he saw his own seed on Viggo’s armor, a stark contrast in color. 

Now what? They were finished with the deal. Hiccup felt… dirty. Not just because he had to clean up, but because of what he’d done, of who he’d done it with. Viggo was an enemy, and yet Hiccup had coupled with him to save his friends.

Viggo put his clean hand on Hiccup’s chest, gave him a little shove. “Up,” he said. “So we can clean up.”

Hiccup got up off of Viggo, didn’t turn to face his friends, stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. He used them to cover his genitals as Viggo stood and put himself away. Then he was taking a towel from the table and cleaning off his hand and his armor. Hiccup hadn’t noticed that before. This had been planned right from the beginning. Viggo has known they would end up here with his cock inside of Hiccup. He’d engineered the game so that Hiccup would get his friends back, but still lose.

Viggo tossed the towel to Hiccup, who caught it clumsily. “Clean up. Get dressed. Our deal is done.”

Viggo sat back down as Hiccup began to do as he said, and he could feel those dark brown eyes watching him intently. It made his skin crawl.

There was no more talking as all his friends were unbound. Hiccup looked to them, to their tear-stained faces. None of them would meet him in the eye. Was it because they were ashamed of him? Or because they were embarrassed at what they had seen? Gods, Hiccup  _ hoped _ they weren’t ashamed of him, not after he’d done this  _ for _ them. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they hated him.

“Ryker, escort them to their dragons.” Viggo nodded to Hiccup. “I hope to play another game with you soon, Hiccup Haddock the Third.”

Hiccup hoped he would never take part in another one of Viggo’s games. He gave one last glare as he was shoved out of the tent.

  
  


“Hiccup, you didn’t have to do that for us,” Astrid said sadly. 

Hiccup shifted atop of Toothless. It hurt to be sitting in the saddle. Viggo hadn’t exactly been small. 

Hiccup didn’t look at her. “I did,” he said. He tightened his grip on the saddle. “I had to.”

“Hiccup, you… we could have figured something out.” Fishlegs sounded pained too.

Hiccup shook his head. “It wouldn’t have worked. Viggo had this planned from the beginning. He knew he was going to get me it.”

“Well, he has the Dragon Eye now and we didn’t find Heather!” Ruffnut cried. “Congrats, Hiccup!”

There was the sound of a hand banging against a helmet as Astrid flew in and knocked Ruffnut on the head for her words. Hiccup just gritted his teeth. 

“Are we really worth that to you, Hiccup?” Astrid asked after about a minute of them flying through the night in silence. 

“Yes.” Hiccup straightened in the saddle. “Yes you are.” 


End file.
